


Take the stars, too, along with my heart

by evanescentdawn



Series: Royed [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Of course, Ed would find a way to make him want to kiss his own face.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Royed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061933
Kudos: 29
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	Take the stars, too, along with my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the day 2 prompt // bodyswap.

This situation is too weird, too odd. Roy is staring into his own face, and hearing his own voice, which is...significantly different from how he knows it. A thread of thought, _is this what being twins feel like?_ worms into his mind. He watches, morbidly curiously as Ed uses his face, and his body. It feels like looking into a mirror, only...

It’s not the same as that. He isn’t in control of his facial muscles and the way he moves and postures his body. There’s no doubt that it’s _Ed_ in there. Roy would recognise him anywhere, perhaps take a moment or two longer, but he’d know that it was Ed and not someone else. Ed’s too distinct, too unique of a person to be _common._ Roy knows him, too well, too deeply, to _not_ recognise him. 

There’s a sharpness, a fire in his eyes that has never existed and it makes him slightly breathless. Is it weird? Is it wrong to be so _taken by_ yourself? Narcissistic? But undeniably, it’s Ed inside there. The awkward way he holds himself, the body being too tall and different from the way he knows. Heh. Too tall. Ed would be annoyed if he mentioned, Roy files away to use later. (He does use it and when it is, the reaction is as glorious as he expected.) But—

Despite the awkwardness, the slight-offness, there’s no denying the air of defiance and Ed’s comfortability in his own personality, his honestly being reflected in Roy’s body. 

It’s Roy’s face, Roy’s hands and eyebrows and everything, but _Ed_ he’s staring at. 

A fascinating, and marvelling thing.   
  
Roy can’t stop staring, stop picking at the little things. 

The automatic scowl that Ed wears, narrowed eyes and the beautiful, adorably way he sets the edge of his lips and how he looks like he’s in a constant battle with someone, and the delicate, careful way he hides his softer, more vulnerable expressions and emotions—unless it’s Al, unless it’s his niece and nephews—Roy watches, and catalogues his each movement, each part that makes up who Ed is. And the fondness, the warm-ache that’s settled bone-deep, in his chest, is expanding. He feels like this love he holds, is too much and he can’t breathe. 

Ed talks, Ed frowns, Ed ponders, Ed walks and gestures with his face and his body and Roy needs that second of a delay of response because it’s bewildering, so thoroughly Ed that he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

He wants to kiss him. 

He wants to grab his shoulder and push him backwards with that exact pressure he _knows_ Ed loves, he wants to see all the expressions that Ed might make when he’s wearing his face—the many ways he might become undone, scream, and breathlessly call his name.

This isn’t normal. Roy feels a nagging sense in his consciousness poking in and saying all the _wrongness_ of his thoughts. But he had long since abandoned that, when he married Ed. 

There’s also a thrill to know he’s inside of Ed’s body. Past that initial awkwardness, that wrongness and that panic, feeling like he doesn’t belong—the knowledge of this is Ed’s body, Ed’s teeth and mouth and hands. He feels so aware and conscious of it, each movements that he makes with it. 

It’s inappropriate, to say the least, the amount of… uncomfortable situations he nearly found himself in. 

An instinctive, without-thinking, bite into the inner cheek and Roy pauses, has that second-delay and finds himself thinking, oh god, Ed’s _teeth_ and _inside of_ Ed’s _mouth._ Experimentally, bites down again, pulls with his teeth, imagining Ed and how he would react if he did—

And Roy had to stop himself before it got out of hand. 

Numerous times. 

(It was much, much worse the days that he has to shower. And everytime, he is...in states of undress.)

(Sometimes, he didn’t stop at all, but Ed doesn’t mind at all.) 

“Found it!” Ed shouts, with his voice, delighted and Roy is startled out of his mind. Ed is beaming at him with his own, a broad smile with a hint of a smirk and oh, Roy wasn’t aware that he could look like that, that he had dimples. Miniscule ones that you could miss, if you weren’t looking but Roy is always aware of Ed. 

He sucks in a breath and hopes he doesn’t look as hopelessly, and utterly _in love_ as he feels. 

His team, Riza especially, takes delight in rubbing that part in.

“Did...you found a way to reverse the effects?” Roy questions, when he already knows the answer. They’ve—mostly Ed—been pouring energy into finding how to get back to normal. Mountains of papers with scribbles of arrays and calculation. 

Ed rolls his eyes, and Roy slides in closer as Ed clues into the solution.

He feels...a little disappointed. A lightyears away from his first reaction. They didn't have enough time to explore this situation, to take every advantage of it. 

Roy has so many things he wants to try out.

He side-eyes Ed and the fervent way he is speaking, so focused and _Ed_ but wearing his face. It’s endearing and there’s that Ed-exclusive pang he feels, warmth and adoration all tangled up in a way that Roy wants to cry, a little. 

He catches Ed’s— _his_ hand—making Ed pause mid-sentence and not even giving him a moment of a second to say anything before he catches Ed’s— _his_ mouth—too and abandons the papers, to take him, right then, on the table. 

Eight hours, Roy could work with that. 

He smiles devilishly at Ed’s annoyed expression; his heart is racing at the dark eyes, the black, messy hair and significant differences of the body he’s pressing against instead of the one he is so, so used for the past years. 

Roy isn’t supposed to be this into his own body, but Ed always did find thousands of ways to surprise, ever time. 

He supposes, this time—as he grunts and moans, listening to the stutters in Ed’s breath and the bruisingly-tight way Ed grips on to him with his own hand—is a little more weird. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very surprised by this fic’s existence—doesn’t quite feel real. Read Tierfal’s recent Royed fic and had a burst of inspiration and so...this was created. 
> 
> It’s not fair, I want to write loads for this trope, now. My mind is Buzzing and will NOT stop. 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! *grins* You’re a gem! ♥️


End file.
